Just let me
by SinisterDelights
Summary: When all is broken, and your world shatters around you, sometimes you need to forget, if even only for a little bit. R&R !
1. Filling the Void

It had only been hours since they had discovered the remains of Marco's body.

The shaking in Jean's hands had yet to stop. As the sunset broke over the horizon. The day came to an end. Another day of loses for some but not others.

The bonfires had been lit and cries of untold promises could be heard, many voices but one rang through the alleys. Jean's trembling figure clutching what possibly could be his friends bones. The night was filled with sounds of crackles and pops of the burning lovers and friends remains. It was too early. He shouldn't have died. As others watched the scene faded as the fires died out and each went their own ways.

Armin softly glanced up from the remaining crumbs on his plate to glance around the room, it was quiet, not pure silence. But without Jean and Eren ripping each other's throats out it was too quiet. As he left his plate to the stacks, he made his way to the dorms. By the time he got there most were already asleep. The petite blonde shared the connected top bunks, which mean he was next to Jean.

Hearing the familiar snores of his friends and the arms and legs sticking out from the covers at all ends, what caught his eyes was the figure sitting on a chair at the back of the room. Walking over Armin recognized it was Jean. Stuck in a frozen stare to the ground. The cool air from the night rolled through the window as Armin shivered taking in a soft breath.

" Jean, you really should sleep. We've more training tomorrow. " Armin's words ran through his mind, but he didn't budge. Instead Armin placed a hand to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

" You know, you still have all of us here, including me. Don't forget that." And with an innocent smile the blonde clambered on into his bed, shifting beneath the covers. Since Eren had become the titan, Armin felt his grasp was falling from the brunette, that void in his chest pulling at his heart-strings. Letting a yawn from his lips, he found comfort in his pillow and within moments silence fell again.

It was a little while later before the creaks of the floorboards were heard, a dull groan and ache of the wood as clumsy feet clambered up the ladder. With a dull thud of the pillow, Jean clasped the blankets dragging them to his waist, as he face rested against the pillow. The blonde male catching his eye as he slept. He was facing him, the gentle breaths. And wisps of blonde hair that covered his face.

As the cold air nipped at him through the light blankets, his nose crinkled slightly as he tugged the blankets softly. A smile couldn't help but form on his lips. His arms extending to clasp on the boys petite waist and dragged him to him. With the sudden warmth, his eyes opened to look up to the taller male. "J –Jean?" Armin squeaked.

The other boy didn't respond just yet, as his strong arm remained along the boys waist, his finger tips stroking his lower back. Before pulling resting his head on the pillow, so he would watch those blue eyes wondering with worry and confusion.

" Just for one night, let me forget who I am. Let me forget this painful world we live in. Please.. Armin. . ."

Startled by his soft voice the blonde felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he just buried his head in Jean chest. His small fingers clutching his shirt as their blankets curled across the both of them. As Jeans breath's became more content and even, he must have fallen asleep.

Tilting his head up Armin noticed the softest of smiles on Jean's face. Something he hadn't seen in a while. Cuddling in closer to the male. He was soon asleep in the protective arms of Jean. Maybe it was Jean he needed all this time. Maybe Jean needed him more than he thought. Maybe, just maybe, they could be something more.

Thanks for reading.

More chapters maybe. Read and Review for more !

-Sin


	2. Pull me closer

** A/N :Read and Review for more please! **  
**Reviews really help spark motivation for future chapters. But on with the story.**

**Much love! Sin x **

It was a bright and sunny morning.

Waking to the feeling of damp on his shoulder Armin eyes opened to see a tuft of dirty blonde hair, which belong to none other than Jean. And that wetness on his shoulder he was sure was none other than the taller males glorious morning drool. The morning bell would soon ring as Armin gently slipped from the males arms watching him curl up and nuzzle into his pillow. The blonde shook his head at the scene in amusement. Slipping down the ladder he saw Reiner and Bertholdt were the only ones awake. They were always early risers, that and they had cooking duty in the mess for breakfast.

As Armin shifted off his night shirt, he caught his reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room, when something small and red caught his eye. Skipping over to the mirror, he felt the eat rise to his cheeks as he noticed the mark left on his shoulder his face scarlet as he grabbed his shirt, buttoning from the collar down to avoid any one else seeing it. _When had he got it ? How? Wait, was it Jean? He'd fucking strangle him with his 3D gear._

"Earth to Armin?!" A familiar voice rang to him as the petite boy jumped to see his childhood friend.  
" Yes! Hi, Hello! Good morning Eren!" He squeaked as he grinned up at the brunette who slept in the bunk that was below him. Responding happily whilst tugging on his white pants, and boots.

By this time Eren was up and they helped on another with the straps. As Armin dusted himself off. He heard the bell ring throughout the camp, for everyone to get their asses out of bed. Seeing the sound asleep bodies of the other boys come to life the grunts and swears of it being too early. Before taking to the mess hall with Eren as normal, casting a glance to the male he'd slept beside the previous night.

He was pretty sure Eren would pick a fight if he knew what had happened. " Training's going to be good today, the weather seems like it's going to hold up." Armin interjected as Eren frowned slightly rubbing the back of his neck. The 3D was still a pain in the ass for him. Last time he was permitted to the forest he attacked 3 branches successfully, missing the titan models and Reiner had to catch him from a branch that gave way under his weight. Before he would have been become human Jelly from the height he would have dropped.

" It might be your lucky day to day, but we've to do combat after breakfast." The blonde grabbed a tray of oatmeal. Before sitting down beside Sasha and Misaka. As they chatted and Sasha went Gaga over wanting leftovers, Armin noticed there was no sign of Jean. But kept to himself as they went out to the combat field afterwards, well after Sasha was done with her second breakfast. He got paired with Krista, and they one each a fair few times.

Under a watchful eye of Ymir he didn't dare put a scratch on her princess. Yet still no sign of Jean. But he was sure it would have been hard, because Marco was his buddy for combat too. As It was becoming later in the evening partners had been switched and they then tended to their 3d gear. It drew nearer to the forest session. The petite boy was worried. And by the lacking questioning of his Commander he presumed they'd gave Jean a few days to cope with mourning his friend.

As Armin sucked in a breath he walked over to the Commander and asked for permission to be excused from the training. After a few questions about his performance the blonde reassured him that he wasn't having any difficulty with the gear and he'd make up for it with cleaning duties or such. With a thank-you, He said to the others that he wasn't feeling well so they wouldn't ask.

As the others headed past the stables, once Armin waved them off he darted nearly breaking into a full out run to the barracks. As he stumbled in through the door, panting and out of breath, his cheeks arose tint. As he discarded his Jacked on the nearby table. He was met with the soft gaze of Jean his eyes a soft red from crying whilst he was gone; Armin was sure.

The taller male had only his pants on, and a short towel around his neck, he was only out of the shower, beads of moisture rolling down his lean body. As his voice came out ragged and soft. "Armin?"

The blonde was frozen, lost for what he wanted to say, he'd wanted to ask if he was okay, but his words failed him, more so about the damn mark on his neck was a good question too. Jean walked over, and waved his hand in front of the boy. Still no response. As he raised an eyebrow he gently placed a hand to his cheek and tilted his hand to his cheek. Leaning in to capture his lips with his own. The petite blonde's eyes widened in at the soft touch, as Jean pulled back the kiss was short and sweet, the touch lingering on Armin's lips. " Everything okay?" the taller boy asked.

"Armin squeaked. " J – J – Jean! are you.. t-that.. kiss, okay, combat, Yes! missing you're.. my .. Training?!" Was all he managed to get out, as Jean barked a laugh. As he tilted his head Jean replied softly. " I'm fine. Well other than y'know. I'll be back in training in a few days. Don't worry."

As he extended a hand he ruffled the blonde hair a grin on his lips that seemed too cheerful. As he turned away to go to the chair to fetch his shirt Armin notice the grin drop quickly from his face as his shoulder lowered in to a weaker posture. He managed to get halfway across the room, before Armin bolted his arms locking around the males waist in a hug. As he sobbed slightly into the males back. " b- but you're not okay. Don't lie Jean!"

Completely startled, Jean raised his arms as he felt the heat radiate off the boys face, as he twisted slightly to see his face. He quirked an eyebrow, showing a small smile, as he clasped his the soft small hands and removing them from his waist, never letting go Jean suddenly sat in the chair and pulled Armin along with him, pulling him into his lap facing him. Before Jean rested his forehead against the blonde's shoulder.

His stronger arms coiling around his small frame and pulling him close. " It still hurts. Thank-you for taking care of me. I promise I'll pay you back." Armin opened his mouth to speak but felt the warm tears flow against his shoulder once more, soon feeling the males trebling form beneath him, Armin could only pull him closer and whisper soft things to calm him.

It was going to be a long night. That and he'd still to ask about the mark?


End file.
